Minervus Animagus
by KhaleesiOuLaBas
Summary: (OS) Lors de sa 7ème année à Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall va apprendre à devenir animagus avec son professeur de métamorphose Albus Dumbledore.


Résumé : Lors de sa 7ème année à Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall va apprendre à devenir animagus avec son professeur de métamorphose Albus Dumbledore.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de la fantastique JK Rowling.

NDA : Dans cette histoire, Albus Dumbledore est animagus déclaré.

 _Septembre 1942, Poudlard._

 _ **Point de vue : Minerva**_

La jeune Minerva McGonagall, talentueuse joueuse de quidditch et sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, était plutôt réservée. Elle ne prenait jamais la parole en vain et avait plus de facilité à clouer le bec à Isidore Lancel -son rival sur le terrain de quidditch et en classe portant les couleurs de Serpentard avec arrogance, qu'à créer de nouvelles amitiés. La seule et meilleure amie de Minerva était Ginny Mathis, élève à Serdaigle dans la même année qu'elle. Quand Minerva n'était pas d'entrainement de Quidditch, elles passaient leurs soirées à la bibliothèque, observant de leur coin de table tout ce qu'il s'y déroulait, ce qui leur donnait l'impression de tout savoir sur ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard.

Bien que brillante dans toutes les matières, Minerva avait toujours eu des facilités en métamorphose. Dès la première année, les cours étant trop simples pour son niveau, son professeur, Albus Dumbledore, lui faisait suivre les cours de l'année supérieure. Ainsi, entrant en septième année, elle avait déjà suivi les cours de métamorphose au programme l'année précédente. C'était certainement, se disait-elle, le sujet dont voulait l'entretenir Dumbledore lors du rendez-vous de cet après-midi.

_ Entrez, Mrs McGonagall, héla Dumbledore au moment où elle allait frapper à la porte de son bureau.

Minerva poussa la porte, sentant son cœur se soulever rapidement dans sa poitrine d'un stress mal contrôlé.

_ Professeur, le salua-t-elle enrouée.

_Asseyez-vous.

Albus Dumbledore était un jeune professeur. Très apprécié des élèves, il savait néanmoins se faire respecter de tous. Son visage pâle et ses traits nets inspiraient le respect.

_ Au vu de votre avance sur le programme de métamorphose, c'est avec l'accord du directeur que je vous propose, Mrs McGonagall d'apprendre à devenir animagus.

D'abord surprise, Minerva reste bouche bée quelques instants. Très peu d'animagi étaient recensés en Grande Bretagne car obtenir cette faculté était extrêmement difficile et demandait beaucoup de travail. Elle fut ensuite fière que son professeur l'en pense capable, rêvant secrètement de posséder ce pouvoir depuis ces premières années à Poudlard.

_ J'en serai enchantée, bégailla-t-elle alors que ces pensaient se bousculaient, se retenant de hurler de joie ou effectuer quelques pas de la danse du bonheur, une chorégraphie spécialement créée par Ginny et elle-même pour célébrer leurs résultats Optimaux à leurs devoirs.

_ Je n'en doutais pas, sourit Dumbledore avec une sagesse étonnante pour un homme si jeune, à demain.

Il lui indiqua d'un regard que leur entretien était terminé, se penchant sur un livre sans même attendre qu'elle ait quitté la pièce.

Toute la journée du lendemain, Minerva ne pensait plus qu'au cours qu'elle allait recevoir ce soir-là. Elle en était tellement heureuse qu'elle en avait même parlé à ses camarades de dortoir à qui elle ne confiait jamais rien. Ce fut donc le cœur battant et un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres qu'elle se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore. La porte étant ouverte, elle entra, posa son sac de toile sur un fauteuil et, notant l'absence de son professeur, elle entreprit de faire un tour de la salle pleine de livres et d'objets magiques.

Sur une étagère, elle remarqua un objet qui ressemblait étrangement à un briquet moldu. Etant de sang-mêlé, sa connaissance du monde moldu était irréprochable. Elle prit l'objet, le regardant avec attention, étonnée qu'un objet moldu se retrouve dans le bureau d'un éminent professeur de Poudlard qui savait à coup sûr allumer un feu avec sa baguette. Après un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'elle était bien seule, elle actionna la roulette du briquet et une boule de lumière provenant de la lampe du bureau fonça sur elle et disparût dans l'objet. Elle le relâcha immédiatement par réflexe, le laissant s'écraser sur le sol. La pièce n'était plus éclairée que par un vieux lustre au plafond. Un bruissement d'ailes attira son regard. Il provenait d'un hibou grand-duc gris et noir posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et qu'elle n'avait pas repéré jusqu'à lors.

Le hibou vola de son perchoir et se métamorphosa en Albus Dumbledore lui-même au coup de son vol. Le grand professeur retombant sur ses pieds dans une grande légèreté.

_ Vous avez donc trouvé mon déluminateur.

Il prononça la formule « Accio » et l'objet atterrit dans sa main.

_ J'aurais pu vous expliquer dans quelles circonstances je l'ai fabriqué mais je crois que nous sommes ici pour tout autre chose, dit-il en s'asseyant sur un grand fauteuil en velours, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

S'en voulant pour sa curiosité, et admirative du tour que venait de lui jouer son professeur, Minerva passa la main dans ses cheveux châtains. L'entrée en matière ne pouvait pas être plus directe. Elle était ici pour devenir animagus.

Dumbledore commença la leçon par un rappel de ce qu'étaient les animagi, de combien ils étaient et de comment ils l'étaient devenu. Ce chapitre figurait au programme de 4ème année et Minerva l'avait encore parfaitement en mémoire. Simulant une attention sans faille à ce discours très théorique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le locuteur. Il était à peine plus vieux qu'elle, ayant commencé à enseigner l'année où elle est entrée à Poudlard. Grand et fin, elle remarquait quand même des épaules musclées poindre sous sa robe et trouvait ses yeux bleus hypnotiques.

Ce soir-ci, elle n'avait rien appris mais elle savait seulement qu'elle avait hâte d'en être au prochain cours.

La fois suivante, Dumbledore lui demanda de sortir sa baguette. Il lui expliqua que la forme d'animagus était celle de son patronus, qu'il fallait donc vérifier qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement ce premier sort.

Minerva sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule « Expecto Patronum », repassant dans son esprit son premier match de Quidditch où elle avait fait gagner son équipe en attrapant le vif d'or sous le nez d'Isidore Lancel. C'était le souvenir le plus heureux qu'elle trouvait dans son esprit et seul un souvenir heureux pouvait faire apparaitre un patronus. La fierté et la joie qu'elle avait ressentie à ce moment-là l'avaient suivi pendant plusieurs jours, surtout chaque fois qu'elle croisait le Serpentard renfrogné dans les couloirs.

Une lumière bleue sortit de sa baguette mais celle-ci n'était pas assez puissante pour prendre la forme de son patronus. Dumbledore lui fit signe de recommencer, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était capable de mieux.

Cette nouvelle fois, la lumière fut plus puissante et prit une silhouette s'apparentant vaguement à un chat mais le professeur de métamorphose jugea cela bien insuffisant. Minerva était déçue de ces résultats et inquiète du fait qu'Albus Dumbledore puisse penser qu'il avait placé de trop grands espoirs en elle.

Les cours suivants, elle ne parvint toujours pas à réaliser un patronus digne de ce nom. Chaque jour, elle attendait avec impatience le cours du soir, persuadée qu'elle parviendrait à se surpasser cette fois-ci et chaque soir, elle traversait les couloirs déserts entre le bureau du professeur de métamorphose et le donjon des Gryffondor démoralisée.

 _ **Point de vue : Albus**_

Après une longue série d'échecs, Dumbledore nota la baisse de confiance en elle de son élève et son manque de motivation l'affectait lui aussi. Il remarqua à sa grande surprise que les soirs où la jeune McGonagall parvenait à produire une silhouette féline, il s'endormait plus sereinement que les soirs où à peine quelques filets de lumière bleue sortaient de sa baguette. Cette constatation le consternait, se disant que ces leçons l'affectaient bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait accepté. Retournant le problème dans tous les sens au cours de ses longues séries de méditation quotidienne, il eut un matin une secousse dans l'estomac, lui faisant recracher sa dragée surprise. La dernière fois que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'avait préoccupé à ce point-là, c'était Gellert Grindelwald, il y avait cinq ans de cela. Cette évocation le mit mal à l'aise, sachant qu'il avait fait que qu'il fallait mais que si sa conscience avait pu être moins forte, il aurait certainement préféré choisir une autre option que de tuer son amour de ses propres mains.

Revoyant cette image douloureuse, il se demanda comment il en était venu à repenser à cela avant qu'une petite voix intelligente dans sa tête lui souffle qu'il faisait a priori un rapprochement entre Gellert et Minerva.

_ Impossible, dit-il tout haut à la voix clairvoyante.

Il y repensa toute la journée, en oubliant même un cours qu'il avait à donner aux 2èmes années.

Souhaitant bien dormir ce soir-là, Albus choisit de mettre le sortilège du patronus de côté pour se concentrer plutôt sur l'incarnation en l'animal en question. Il lui expliqua choses à ressentir lorsque les membres se transforment et sur quels muscles se concentrer pour ne perdre aucune de ses facultés lors de la métamorphose. Son subconscient récitait ce discours sur son ton habituel, calme et posé alors que la partie consciente de son cerveau observait l'élève qui paraissait hypnotisée par son discours et qui noircissait de nombreux parchemins en notes pour la 1e fois depuis le début de ces leçons. Il repensait à ce qui l'avait travaillé tout la journée. Cherchant à déceler le moindre indice pouvant avérer la version de la petite voix siégeant dans son esprit. Il observa la jeune McGonagall, ses cheveux châtains plutôt courts coiffés avec élégance, ses traits doux et son regard brun hypnotisant. Il resta figé sur celui-ci de longues secondes, mettant un long moment à réaliser qu'il s'était arrêté de parler. Dans un grand moment de gêne, déglutit et détourne brièvement le regard. Pour la première et dernière fois de sa vie, Albus Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi dire. Cette idée le mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

 _ **Point de vue : Minerva**_

La jeune Gryffondor le regardait les sourcils froncés, elle le trouvait encore plus beau avec cet air gêné mais chassait rapidement cette idée de son esprit trouvant inconvenant de se faire ce genre de remarques. Il lui semblait néanmoins que l'intéressé la regardait intéressé il y avait de cela quelques secondes, elle fronça donc les sourcils face à cette observation.

_ Professeur Dumbledore ? tenta-t-elle de l'interpeler.

_ Oui, je… pardonnez-moi, j'ai eu une absence.

Minerva s'était levée et approchée de lui, les sourcils toujours froncés par l'inquiétude qu'il puisse se sentir mal.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et son regard bleu azur la transcenda, faisant apparaitre des dizaines de papillons dans son ventre. Elle était amoureuse de son professeur mais n'arrivait plus à s'en vouloir pour cela tant elle était immobilisée par l'électricité qui occupait la pièce.

 _ **Point de vue : Albus**_

Il pouvait plus détacher son regard du sien, comme si la rupture de ce contact visuel les ferait basculer dans un autre monde, comme si seul ce regard les maintenait où ils étaient. Il aimait une élève et une partie de lui s'en voulait pour cela tandis que l'autre ne le voyait même pas.

Imperceptiblement, leurs visages se rapprochaient tels deux aimants qu'on tente de maintenir éloignés mais qui finissent toujours par s'attirer. Après une longue hésitation intérieure et sans perdre ses yeux du regard, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Minerva ne s'éloignait pas, c'était déjà ça son ego s'en senti soulagé.

 _ **Point de vue : Minerva**_

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en même temps, dans une douceur et plénitude contrastant avec l'intensité du moment précédant. Seul son cœur battant la chamade lui rappelait cette tension qui régnait dans la bureau l'instant précédant.

Albus s'excusa machinalement, les yeux rivés sur le sol et Minerva esquissa un fin sourire qui sembla le rassurer immédiatement. Il prit le dernier parchemin rempli par Minerva et reprit, troublé, sa phrase sur la relativité des corps animaux. Il fut coupé par la Gryffondor.

_ Attends, souffla-t-elle, le tutoyant soudain très naturellement comme si une nouvelle complicité venait de se créer.

Prenant le déluminateur posé sur l'étagère, elle aspira les lumières du bureau, les laissant dans un noir complet.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et prononça « Expecto Patronum ». Le patronus qui en sortit était d'une intensité éblouissante, un chat de lumière tigré plein de détails qui sauta sur le bureau en ronronnant. Le plus dur était fait, elle avait le patronus, tout l'aspect théorique des animagi, le talent nécessaire en métamorphose et surtout un excellent professeur.

Elle tourna la tête vers un Albus bouche-bée dont le visage était éclairé par le patronus et lui sourit.

_ Mon souvenir heureux c'est toi.


End file.
